Arachnid-Log
Arachnid-Log is a Halloween special premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 tied with Lawn of Doom 2019 event. It sucks energy from the earth giving the plants healing 20 of life every 8 seconds, when the zombies approach him it have spines that hurts the zombies. it can also create a spiderweb if there is another Airachnid-Log on top of it the web will stop any zombie that falls in it for 5 seconds Origins The body of this plant is based on a log, the legs are based on a spider and the form in a Bacteriophage is a virus that infects and replicates within bacteria and archaea. Upgrades Plant Food Effect Whith the plant food effect Arachnid-Log will shoot 10 spiderwebs to 10 random zombies . Enchant-mint effect When boosted with Enchant-mint, Arachnid-Log spiderwebs ar going to have a duration of 30 seconds and can restore the health of all the plants in the screen Gimmicks This plant can have disadvantages in worlds such as: Pirate Seas, Frostbite Caves, Far Future, Neon Mixtape Tour and Big Wave Beach, because in these worlds you don't get the ability to cure plants with nutrients from the earth basically because there is no earth. Basically the function of this plant is to make time so that even being at a disadvantage in Neon Mixtape Tour with Thyme Warp you could put a spiderweb in front of the last line and repeat the time you need, It also has the same disadvantage in Big Wave Beach but even So I think we all agree that the waves of zombies in that world are deadly, and it can stop the octopus of the Zombie Octo. The advantages of using this plant are found in worlds such as: Modern Days: You can put the web in front of the portals to give you time to plant more defenses. Dark Ages: In this world the advantage is that it can block the rays of the Wizard Zombie. Zombies can not only fall into the web if they pass through the front for example the Prospector Zombie can also get caught while walking in reverse, so Blover could be a good strategy if the web was not woven in time. Level Upgrades Almanac Sun cost: 275 Recharge: Mediocre (8 seconds) Damage: Elevated (60DPS) Toughness: Medium (250) '''Almanac Entry: '''This log is the most scariest in all the world if you see a tree that is walking be careful. It sucks energy from the earth giving the plants healing 20 of life every 8 seconds, when the zombies approach him it have spines that hurts the zombies. it can also create a spiderweb if there is another Airachnid-Log on top of it the web will stop any zombie that falls in it for 5 seconds . |position = 15|icon = Arachnid log almanac|type = png|imagewidth = 198|description = Special: Arachnid-Log will shoot 10 spiderwebs to 10 random zombies .. This log is the most scariest in all the world if you see a tree that is walking be careful.|box title = Arachnid-Log}} Gallery Demon-Log.png|Arachnid-Log HD Arachnid log packet.png Arachnid log imitation.png Arachnid log imitation packet.png